Surprises
by NikkiW03
Summary: We follow a group of high school kids as they go through life and the surprises on the way to growing up.
1. Chapter 1 BPOV

Chapter one:

"Bells, you up yet?" Alice asked walking into my bedroom from our joint bathroom, "We need to get ready for school." She added walking towards my wardrobe.

"Yes, Ali I'm up, what the hell is that noise?" I asked climbing out of my bed and towards our bathroom.

"I think Sue is letting Emmett cook breakfast with her." She giggled and then got all serious when she realised what she had just said, no one could eat anything Emmett had cooked, even Sue pushed it around the plate with a fake smile on her face.

"Oh okay, I'm up I'm going in the shower, will you do something with my hair when I get out?"

"Sure." Was all I heard from my wardrobe.

Once I'd undressed and gotten into the shower I thought back to when Alice and I had first moved to Forks.

' "Alice Bells, my god I've missed you sooo much." Emmett shouted as he ran down the drive to us and pulled us both into a huge bear hug, Emmett Alice and I are triplets, we're all 17, Emmett moved to Forks to live with our dad when he fell out with our mother over her new boyfriend, four years ago.

"Em, it's great to see you too, but we only seen you last week at Phil's" Alice replied with a sad smile.

"I know but that was a sad time it doesn't count, we haven't seen each other in good spirits since forever, and now we get to live together again, you guys are going to love it here." He had a huge grin on his face, he really was happy we were here.

"Okay Em, but give us a chance to get here first." Alice laughed.

"Okay, well take your stuff in and get changed and settled because I'm running out to get the guys, they're coming by for our weekly games night, see you in about thirty minutes."

"Em, we only just got her." I complained, speaking for the first time since we'd got here.

"I know but it's tradition, it's something we always do on a Friday, you guys just chose the wrong day to come that's all, and the guys are all looking forward to meeting you, it will give you a chance to meet people before you start school on Monday and the weekend to get to know them." He had a puppy dog look on his face and I could never say no to it and he knew it.

"I'm up for it." Alice turned to me, making it look like if I said no I was the bad guy.

"Okay, fine, but you have to come shopping with us tomorrow and help us get our rooms sorted and help unpack." I bargained.

"Deal." He shouted already running to his car, he knew I wouldn't say no when they both ganged up on me like that.'

After I had finished in the shower I dried my hair and out on the outfit Alice had laid out on my bed for me.

"Thanks Ali, it looks great." I shouted through to the bathroom where Alice was.

"Of course it does, I chose it." She stated as a matter of fact as she walked back in to my room.

"You look nice." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Bells, here you should wear this with your outfit today."

"Thanks Ali, now what are you planning on doing with my hair?"

"I was thinking up in a messy bun with a french plait coming around the front and down towards the back."

I decided to do my make up while Alice did my hair.

"Hey Ali, I was thinking, how do you feel about a party tonight? what do you think dad and Emmett will say? I know it's our birthday next week, but we haven't had a party in ages."

"Yeah, that sounds great Bells, they should be okay with it, well at least Emmett will be." She smiled at me.


	2. Chapter 2 BPOV

Chapter Two:

My first few lessons of the day went by quickly, the lesson before lunch was not so quick. Mr Varner was not in so the lesson was cancelled, I decided to think back to our first day again.

'After Emmett had left to pick up his friends, Alice and I decided to unpack a little and get ready for Emmett's 'Game Night' as he put it.

I was ready first, as usual, so I decided to make some food for everyone, not knowing what everyone liked I decided to cook all the finger food charlie had in the house, as I was putting the food into serving dishes I heard Emmett's car pull up out front.

"BELLS, ALICE, I'M BACK." Emmett shouted up the stairs guessing that was were we both were.

"Hey Em, I;m out here." I called through to him so he wasn't talking to himself Alice had her music on so there was no way she could hear him.

"Hey Bells, What's this?"

"I didn't know what everyone liked so I decided to cook everything dad had, you know make a good impression." I smiled, already feeling the blush on my cheeks, I aways spoke to much or make a fool of myself when meeting new people.

"Cool Bells, you didn't have to do that we normally order in but hey never mind, Where's Alice?"

"Up stairs getting ready, we won't see her for a while yet, you know what she's like."

"Oh well, I don't want to wait around that long to introduce you all, Bella, this is Jasper and Ben." He informed me pointing at the two guys who were stood beside him.

"Hello Bella, I'm Jasper." He took my hand and kissed the back of it, I already loved his accent.

"Hello Bella, I'm Ben."

"Hi, It's nice to meet you." I replied.

"And this is Angela and My Rose." He said pointing at the two beautiful ladies who were stood behind the guys.

"Hi Bella, I'm Rosalie, It's nice to finally meet you Emmett hasn't shut up since you guys told him you were coming." She smiled at me and hugged me.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Emmett has told us all about you too, you're all he talked about when he was down with us last week." I smiled at her.

"Hello Bella, I'm Angela, It's lovely to meet you."

"Hi Angela, It's nice to meet you too."

"Edward will be here soon, he had some errands to run for his mum before coming, So Belly, what did you cook, it smells lush."

"I did fried chicken, pizza, fries and some other things, I hope everyone likes, if not lemme know and I'll cook something else."

"Don't be silly Bella, everyone loves everything, especially these two." Rose smiled at me while pointing at Jasper and Emmett.

"Okay, everyone tuck in if you want food now, I'm going to get Alice." I smiled and left everyone in the kitchen, just as I was about to walk up the stairs the door bell rung.

"I'll get it." I called through to the kitchen, I walked to the door and opened it to come face to face with perfection. '

I was pulled from my thoughts by the lunch Bell. I met up with Angela, Alice and Rose outside their class, we made our way to the canteen to meet up with the boys.

"Hey Guys." Alice called as we walked towards our table, after picking up our food.

"Hey Em, Alice and I were thinking about having a party at the house tonight, push Games Night to tomorrow, what do you think?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"Yeah sure, dad won't be home and Sue's not coming over tonight so why not."

"Great, I was thinking about everyone coming about seven, is that okay?" Alice suggested.

"Seven's great."

We talked some more about the party and who we should invite for the rest of lunch. The first bell rang and everyone got up to go to our next lesson.


	3. Chapter 3 BPOV

Chapter Three:

Edward and I made our way to Biology, we talked a little about the homework we'd been given until Mr Banner walked in, today we were watching a video today so there was no way for us to talk much like we normally do.

When the video was finished it was time to leave for our next lesson. Yay Gym!

"Can we talk later?" Edward asked as he walked me to my next lesson, this was something he'd done since my first day here at Forks High School.

"Sure, you okay?" I replied wondering what he may want to talk to me about and why it needed to wait until later?

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to talk to you, would it be okay for me to come a little earlier than the party tonight so we can talk?"

"That's fine Edward, You sure you're okay though, you know you can talk to me about anything." I smiled at him to show I meant it.

"I know Bells, that's why I asked, I'm great honestly Bells, it can wait until later." He smiled at me as he pushed a stray hair behind my ear, I blushed, I honestly didn't think there was a better feeling in the world then Edward touching my face.

He pulled his hand away from my face smiled and walked away, he turned to look over his shoulder a few feet away, "Bye Bells."

"Bye." I whispered, When would I get the guts to tell that boy I loved him with all my heart. Never.

Alice, Rosalie and Angela were all at the car when I got there after gym, it had gone quickly with my mind on Edward and what he wanted to talk about, maybe he needed help with getting a girl.

After dropping Angela and Rosalie home, leaving them with instructions to be at our house by half five to get ready, Alice and I made our way to the hospital, dad would probably be working all night but Alice and I didn't feel right in case he came home early and caught us, he would me more upset if we didn't tell him.

We walked into the hospital and up to dad's office, one of the nurses told us that he was in a meeting and that he should be finished soon. We decided to take a seat in his office and talk about our plans for the weekend while waiting for him.

"Hello girls, it's nice to see you both here." Dad said as he walked through the door of his office with Carlisle, Edward's and Ben's father.

"Hi dad. Hello Carlisle, how are you today?" I asked as he sat down at his desk, Carlisle was the co-chief of surgery with our father.

"I'm good thank you, and how are you girls?"

"We're great thank you Carlisle, How is Esme?" Alice asked.

"That's good, She's okay, She's been very busy the past few weeks getting ready for the baby."

"That's good." I replied smiling at him.

"So girls, what can I do for you?" Dad asked.

"Bella, Emmett and I were thinking about having a few people over for a party tonight, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not girls, I'll be staying at Sue's tonight anyway, have you invited Leah?"

"Of course we have, well we're going to ask her once we've finished here, we were going to call into Sue's before heading home."

"Okay girls, well enjoy yourself, and I'll see you tomorrow or Sunday, Sue is doing lunch so Sue, Leah, Seth and Jacob are coming to the house."

"Okay, Love you dad." We got up and hugged him goodbye.

"Bye Carlisle, tell Esme we'll be over to see her soon, if she needs anything or needs any help to call us and we'll be there." Alice told him as we were leaving.

"Bye Carlisle." I smiled.

"Bye girls, will do." He smiled back, I'd always liked Carlisle, he and Esme were like second parents to Alice, Emmett and Myself.

We got to the car and made our way to LaPush to see Sue and Leah.


	4. Chapter 4 BPOV

Chapter Four:

"Thank god Dad said yes, because god knows how many people Emmett and Rosalie have invited." Alice Chirped as we got out of the car and walked up Sue's garden.

"Yeah I know." I laughed as I knocked on the door, we still didn't feel right about just walking straight into Sue's house even though she told us to every time we came down.

"Hey guys, how come your here?" Seth answered the door.

"Well thanks Seth, nice to see you too, but we're here to see your mom and your sister, if they're here."

"Oh, okay," He sounded sad, "MOM! LEAH! BELLA AND ALICE ARE HERE." He shouted up the stairs.

Alice and I seemed to have the same idea as we both stepped forward, said "Thanks Seth." and kissed him on the cheek at the same time.

"Tell mom I've gone to Jake's kay." and with that he ran out the back door, Alice and I both laughed.

"Hey girls, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Sue asked as she walked down the stairs and walked into the living room taking a seat in her chair, Leah not far behind her.

"Well we're having a little party tonight at our house, we've been to see dad and he said it's okay but we wanted to know if was okay for Leah to come, if she wanted to that is." Alice smiled.

"It's fine with me." Sue smiled.

"You can bring your friends too if you'd like." I informed her.

"Yeah, I'd love too, I'll go phone them see if they want to come." She beamed and let the room, only to do a 180 turn and come back, "Would you like me to come over a little earlier and help?"

"Yes please, I would love that, if you wouldn't mind as Alice will be doing outfits so I'll be doing it by myself otherwise."

"Okay great, I'll go phone the girls and then we can leave." Leah walked from the room again to phone her friends while Alice and I talked to Sue about our day.

Alice Leah and I made our way back to the house, When we got there Emmett still wasn't home so Leah and I started to get the house ready for the party while Alice went straight upstairs to get outfits ready.

Leah and I decided to move all the furniture in the living room to the edges of the room and what we could down into the games room, so that people could dance. Once we had finished moving the furniture around it was five Rosalie and Angela would be here soon to get ready. Emmett had been to the store to pick up some chips and other things for the party.

Alice dropped Leah home while I had a shower before the girls got here. Rosalie and Angela turned up at just gone twenty past five, they come up to my room just after Alice got home, we pulled out all our make up and hair products, pumped up the volume on my stereo and started to get ready.

When ready we made our way down to the living area to wait for our guests, Edward, Jasper and Ben had already arrived while we were upstairs, when I seen Edward I remembered he'd wanted to talk to me.

I walked over to the guys and hugged them all hello, while hugging Edward I whispered in his ear, "We can talk later, is that okay?" I pulled back to see him smile and nod.

At seven o'clock everyone that Rosalie and Emmett had invited arrived. Mike and Taylor walked in at five past seven with Leah, Jessica and Lauren not far behind. Taylor is Alice boyfriends and Mike my ex. They live down on the reservation by Sue's house.

We danced, chatted and had a few drinks, about eleven o'clock Alice asked me if I'd seen Taylor, I told her I hadn't but I'd help her look for him if she wanted, I told her to search downstairs and I'd look up stairs to see if he'd passed out somewhere.

I walked up stairs and searched around the bedrooms and bathrooms, I knocked each door before having a look inside when I had no answer, When I got to the last guest room I knocked the door and awaited a reply, none came, but I heard giggling from behind the door, this is my house so I have the right to go in and kick them out, if they were doing anything they needed to go somewhere else.


	5. Chapter 5 BPOV

Chapter Five:

I twisted the knob and pushed the door open, when it was open enough for me to see inside I was shocked with the sight in front of me, Leah's friend Lauren was sitting on top of Taylor topless.

"TAYLOR! OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Alice is down stairs looking for you, and I walk in on you doing, that." I made a point of looking at Lauren, I'd never liked her.

"I suggest you both get dressed and get the hell out of my house."

"Bella please, please don't tell Alice about this, please."

"Taylor, she's my sister, I have to tell her, she needs to know about this, you tell her or I will. I'm not going to lie to her for you and that to be fucking around behind her back."

"Please Bella, I don't want her to know about this."

"Then I guess you should have thought about that before fucking this dirty cow," I shot Lauren a dirty look, "You know Alice hates her, you know she is not a nice person and worst of all you don't know where she's been. It's my duty as a triplet, my duty to my sister. I have to tell her. Leave now before Emmett finds out." This scared him, he knew what Emmett was capable of, he'd seen what Emmett did to a guy who messed with Angela and she wasn't even his sister.

"I'm sorry Bella." Taylor started to leave the room.

"Leave it, just get out and don't show your face again." I was now left in a room with Slutty Lauren, "Leave now." I whispered to her, I was not afraid to kick her ass, I'd done it before I'd do it again.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know."

"Why don't you just leave Lauren, you are a good for nothing slut, get your ass out of my house before I throw you out and embarrass you in front of everyone, that wouldn't be good for your slutty reputation would it."

"Bella please, I didn't." That did it, I grabbed a fist full of her blonde hair and dragged her by it from the bedroom and down the stairs, she started screaming at me to let go, "Shut your mouth Lauren, your making a scene."

"BELLA! GET OFF ME!" By this point a group of people including Alice, Emmett and Edward had gathered at the bottom of the stairs, They all stood there with a look of shock and slight horror on they're faces, they all knew that I had this side to me but everyone in school thought I was quiet little Isabella, wouldn't hurt a fly, well I guess now they know.

"I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH LAUREN!"

I pulled her down the remainder of the stairs and towards the front door which was open, I dragged her out of the house and down the garden before throwing her into the dirt, it had started raining so she was now covered in mud, great even better for her reputation.

"I told you if you didn't leave I'd throw you out, I've kicked that pretty ass before you know I'm not scared to do it again, now get into your expensive white car and get the hell away from my house, if you don't I will hurt you, now go and stay away, this will teach you to keep your hands off things that don't belong to you." I left her crying in the mud walked back to the house and closed the front door.

I walked into the house and out to the kitchen to get a drink. Edward Alice and Emmett followed me out, "Wow Bells, what the hell was that about?" Emmett asked.

"Dirty cow needs to learn to keep her hands to herself, and listen to what she's told and then I wouldn't have done that and no one would have had to have known what a dirty whore she is."

A few of the guys from school walked past and told me it was sexy, wow never been called that before.

"Bells, who was she.. Oh." Alice caught on quick, "Oh my god, no please." she started crying.

"Come on Ali, come with me we need to chat." I put my calming sister voice on she needed calming and I needed to be calm if I was going to tell her what happened.

"What the hell?" Emmett and Edward asked together, both confused and not understanding what just happened.

I walked past everyone with a still sobbing Alice tucked under my arm, well they all knew now, unless they're mindless morons like our brother and Edward.


	6. Chapter 6 BPOV

Chapter Six:

Once we got to my room I explained everything to Alice, What I'd seen, What was said, What made me loose it like I did when a simple 'leave my house' would have done, Alice asked me to get Rosalie and Angela for her.

I got up from my place on the floor next to her and made my way to the door, before leaving I turned to her, "Ali baby, you don't hate me do you?"

"Of course not Bells, you didn't do it, why would I hate you?"

"Because I just broke your heart."

"You didn't Bells, They did." I smiled, nodded and walked out the door, down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Bells, what the hell was that about?" Edward appeared out of nowhere.

"I caught Taylor and Lauren in bed together, I asked them to leave, Taylor did with little explanation as to what he was doing with 'it' and 'it' wouldn't she just kept trying to tell me she didn't know he and Alice were together, so after three times of asking her to leave and not doing so I got angry and pulled the slut out of the house, I told her to leave or I'd throw her out she should have known I'd do it." I fumed, but calmed myself down before I went to find the bitch again for hurting my baby sister.

"Oh, where is she?"

"Upstairs in my room, have you seen Angela and Rose?"

"They're in the kitchen, do you think it's a good idea to tell Rose, Bells? she'll be worse than you were, that was hot by the way." He blushed.

"Uh, thanks." I blushed also. "Yeah Alice wants them." I kissed him on the cheek and made my way to the kitchen and readied myself for Rose's wrath even if not aimed at me it still scared me.

"Hey Bells, nice show earlier, you are one sexy thing when you wanna be." Rosalie winked at me.

"Uh, Thanks Rose." she really looked at me then.

"Bells, what's wrong, you look like shit?"

"You and Ange need to come with me up stairs, Alice needs us." I didn't wait for they're answers, I turned and walked towards the stairs, I knew they were behind me when I heard they're heels on the stairs.

"Bells, what's happening?"

"You know my 'sexy' outburst earlier? Well I found Taylor in bed with Lauren."

"Oh hell no, where the hell is he? where is that slut I want to kill her, him, them."

"I told them to leave, he left straight away when I wouldn't give in to his begging not to tell Alice, but she, as you know, needed to be shown what I meant, I just want you guys to help me look after her, please don't mention it if she doesn't I just need to get her happy and start her getting over this."

"Of course we will Bells, but That bitch better watch out, We'll be down La push tomorrow." Angela spoke up for the first time since I'd been with them, Angela, like me, was quite until you upset her or hurt her friends or family.

"Oh don't you worry, tonight was nothing to what she'll get when I next see her, I will purposely go to her house and kick her ass, I've done it once I'm not scared to do it again."

We'd now arrived at my room, where I'd left Alice, we walked in and she was still sat on the floor she wasn't crying anymore, she seemed to have cheered up in the minutes I'd been gone.

"You okay, Ali baby?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I know I was upset I know I cried, but if you remember our chat Bells, I told you it wasn't going anywhere, I knew it was going to end soon, so I shouldn't be to upset I just need to get over him and move on." She smiled.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I called.

The door opened and in walked Jasper. "Bells, I think you need to come downstairs."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Lauren is here, plus Edward has kicked off with Mike."

Before Jasper could say anymore Rose and Angela were on they're feet, I jumped up just as Rose was going through the door, "Ange please stay with Alice, I'm not having fighting in the house we'll see to it tomorrow, I promise." Angela smiled at me and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7 BPOV

Chapter Seven:

I ran out of the room and down the stairs, Jasper on my heels.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? DIDN'T BELLA PHYSICALLY KICKING YOU OUT NOT GIVE YOU THE HINT, YOUR. NOT. WELCOME. HERE."

"Rose, please, stop." I put a calming hand on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "Tomorrow, I promise, not in the house please."

Rose backed off, but not before, "Don't even think this is over slut, I'll find you and I'll show you what it feels like to hurt like you've hurt that poor girl up there." she pointed towards where Alice was, she turned and made her way back to Alice.

"Jasper, go with her please."

"Okay Bells, you okay here?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'll sort Edward out now, where is he?"

"He's with Emmett, won't talk he's just fuming and wants to get back to Mike, do you have any idea why?"

"No, I'll find out though and then I'll be back to be with Alice, look after her for me." I smiled at him, I'd always known Jasper had a thing for Alice but he'd never had the guts to ask her out and she'd always loved him but never had the guts to ask him out either, I needed to get these two together, he'll be everything she needs to get her over James.

"Okay Bells, see you in a few. Goodnight Leah."

"Goodnight Jasper."

"Bells, what the hells going on? First you blow up and now Rose, What's happened? It's got to be bad if you've blown up."

"Ask your little whore of a friend her, She's all to happy to flaunt her shit around, even when it shouldn't be hers to flaunt." Leah looked at Lauren, waiting for an explanation.

"You remember the guy I told you about, I've been seeing him for months?"

"Yeah, the guy from La push.. Oh my god." I could tell Leah now understood what was being said, "How could you? get out, now!"

"Leah, please." Lauren begged.

"Get out, or I'll let Bella show you out again, I'm guessing it was you she kicked off with earlier?

"Yes, it was, but please let me explain."

"No. Get out. Don't talk to me."

Lauren walked away not talking to or making eye contact with anyone, she was still soaked in mud from where I'd thrown her it in earlier this evening.

"Is Alice okay Bells?"

"Yeah, she knew that the relationship with James was going to end soon, she was already coming to terms with it and is okay, just upset it's gone the way it has but she'll be okay."

"Give her a hug from me Bells, and tell her I'm so sorry, you guys are like my sisters, I don't want you hurt and most definitely not by my friends, I knew she was a little more than well lets say 'friendly' with the guys but I never thought she'd get with someones boyfriend."

"It's okay Leah, she doesn't and won't ever blame you, your our sister, you didn't push James and her in to bed. I have to go see what's driven Edward to try kill Mike, not that I care, but I don't want fighting in the house." I give Leah a hug and left her to go find Edward and Emmett.

I found them in the back garden under a huge oak tree, Emmett was stood looking like a bodyguard from a club looking after a drunk until the cops got there, Edward was pacing his hands in fists, they hadn't noticed I was here yet, I walked silently up to Emmett and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned silently to look at me, I smiled at him and nodded my head towards the house, indicating I wanted a few minutes with Edward, Emmett kissed my forehead and made his way to the house, Edward still didn't know I was here.


	8. Chapter 8 BPOV

Chapter Eight:

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his arm, he turned to look at me, "What's wrong Edward, are you okay? Jasper said you wouldn't speak to any of them, talk to me please." I begged him, I needed to know what had made him like this, I didn't like him being angry, it scared me and I didn't like avoiding him.

"I'm sorry Bells." He automatically calmed himself when he noticed it was me with him and no one else was around, "He was just bragging to a few of the guys in the house and I over heard him and flipped, I know I shouldn't have and I'm really sorry I kicked off in the house and you hate it, but I just hate that guy." I had to cut him off.

"Edward, what do you mean he was bragging, what could have upset you so much? It's okay as long as you didn't break anything." I laughed so he knew I was joking.

"He was telling the guys that he'd had two girls on the go, one he was in a relationship with and the other he was just sleeping with, the guys asked who they were, he told them the girl he'd been sleeping with was a girl named Jessica from La Push, and that the girl he was in a relationship with was.." he stopped trying to calm himself, I could see he had made his hands into fists again, I understood straight away, Edward was as protective of us as Emmett and Jasper.

"Me." I whispered.

"I'm sorry you had to find out Bells, but I got so angry, he had no right to do that to you, he had no right to go telling the guys, so I walked up to him turned him around and punched him in the face, that's when Emmett and Jasper pulled me away, and got you."

"It's okay, I knew something was going on, why do you think I ended it with him?"

"Still Bells, he shouldn't have done it."

"How's your hand?" I asked not really wanting to talk about Mike anymore, I'd ended it with him a few days ago because I knew something was up but didn't want to stick around to get hurt, that and I thought it would give me the guts and motivation to finally tell Edward how I feel without feeling guilty for doing it when I was with Mike.

"It's okay, well actually that's a lie, it's a little sore, could I have some ice please?"

"Yeah sure you can, stay here okay, I'll be right back, I think tonight needs to come to an end, you wanna stay? I'll ask the guys too, we'll make a day of it tomorrow and tomorrow night, if your here first thing in the morning." I smiled I knew I was rambling I wanted him to stay, I wanted to know he was close tonight.

"Sure I will Bells, how can I say no to you." He smiled, I smiled at him before turning back towards the house.

I walked into the house and towards the freezer, I pulled the door open and collected and ice pack for Edward's hand, "Hey Bells, is he okay? Did he speak? What happened? What's the ice for?" Emmett shot questions at me.

"Hold up a sec Em, Gees I can only answer one question at a time, He's fine, Yes he did, He flipped when he heard Mike bragging about cheating on me, before you say or do anything leave it be. The ice is for his hand, he hurt his knuckles when he punched Mike."

"So your precious Edward hurt his hand did he, well he broke my nose, how about some Ice for that?" Mike was stood behind me listening to the end of our conversation as he couldn't have heard the rest of it.

"Yes Mike he did, and here how about this." I swung my fist back and it collided with his nose and it once again started bleeding.

"What the fuck Bella, What the hell was that for, isn't it bad enough your boyfriend hit me?"

"First off he is not my boyfriend and secondly that is for cheating on my with Jessica, god you and your brother are just alike, got a good thing going and you go fuck the nearest thing that around." His face was a mask of shock. "Thought I didn't know didn't you, Edward over heard you telling your buddies by here that's why he flipped, you know what the guys are like, they'll protect us and hurt the ones that hurt us, so go now get your precious Jessica to give you some ice for your broken nose, hey maybe she'll take her top off for you while she does it, better yet maybe she'll give you a pity fuck." I turned smiled at the audience got another ice pack from the freezer and left the house.

"Bells, what the hell happened? Why the hell have you got an ice pack on your hand?" I walked to him and placed one on his hand.

"The same reason you do." I smiled at him.

"Bells, I thought you were okay? You could have told me I would have hit him again."

"One I am okay, two you were not there, three he was wondering why I was getting ice for your hand and not his 'broken' nose and four I can look after myself, but thank you for it though." I smiled, looking up at him through my lashes, the most beautiful crooked smile played on his lips, I really wanted to tell him how I felt, how could I tell him.


	9. Chapter 9 BPOV

Chapter Nine:

"Why did you do it Edward? I know you and the guys like to look after us, but why?"

"Because your my friend Bells, He shouldn't have done what he'd done." He stated simply.

"Oh, okay." I looked down to the ground.

"Are you okay Bells?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm going to get Emmett and Jasper to ask everyone to leave, and I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning Edward. Goodnight." I turned and walked towards the house once again, holding back my tears until I was alone.

"Hey Bells, How's the hand?"

"It's okay, it's a bit swollen but it was worth it to and extra pain to his face." I smiled at Emmett, "Umm, will you and Jasper ask everyone to leave now, I think its enough for tonight, I think I'm going to go to bed, ask the guys if they wanna stay I already asked Edward." I give him a huge hug when he nodded, he kissed my forehead and I turn for the stairs, Edward catching my eye as he re-entered the house, I ignored him and made my way up the stairs.

Jasper was stood outside my bedroom door when I got upstairs, "Hey Bells, you took a while, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Edward flipped because Mike cheated on me with Jessica, Leah kicked Lauren out and I added to the break Edward had already made in Mike's nose, so an eventful night tonight ey." I smiled at him, "Emmett and Edward are getting everyone to leave now, will you go help them, I'll make sure Alice is okay now, Edward's staying tonight so you can too if you like, I'm going to ask the girls to, we can make a day and night of it tomorrow then."

"Sure Bells, you know we don't turn down staying at your house." He smiled before hugging me, "Night Bells."

"Sleep well Jasper, see you in the morning." he left then to help Emmett and Edward get everyone else out of the house.

I now stood by myself outside my bedroom door, I could hear the girls giggling from out here I took a breath before opening it.

"Hey Bells, where you been?"

"Sorry, Edward kicked off with Mike so I had to sort that out as he wouldn't talk to anyone else, the guys are now asking everyone to leave because it's getting late and I think we've had enough fun for one night, the guys are staying, I don't need to ask if you girls are do I?" I smiled already knowing the answer.

I sat on my bed with the girls and started chatting and giggling once again.

At around three in the morning everyone finally left for they're own rooms, well Rose to find Emmett and share his, I sat on my bed still fully clothed and started crying the tears I'd held back from Edward calling me his friend, I don't want to be his friend, I will be if I can't be anything else, but I want so much more than that, I knew it was an over reaction but I've loved this guy for over a year now and to hear him call me just his friend broke my heart.

I pulled my self under the covers not having the energy to change into my pajama's or take off my shoes and jewellery, and continued to cry.

During my crying session someone entered my room and got into bed with me, I could feel the muscle so I knew it wasn't one of the girls, they pulled me close and I clung on for dear life and cried into his shirt, while he rubbed soothing circles into my back.

I must have fallen asleep while crying because when I woke up I was still wrapped in who evers arms they were, who ever it was must have also fallen asleep because he was breathing soundly.

From where I was cuddled I coudln't see his face, my eyes were sore from all the crying I'd done.

I was still in my clothes from the night before, still with my shoes and jewellery on, my jewellery was digging into me and really starting to hurt, I needed to take them off, I pushed my way out of my 'savoirs' arms and off the bed, I took off my jewellery and shoes walked to my bathroom and changed into my baggy trousers and tank top I wore to bed, I stumbled back to bed, hoping I hadn't woken him, he was still sleeping though, thank god, I now took the time to look at his face.

I was shocked to see who's beautiful sleeping face I was staring at, Edward was my savior, Edward had held me while I cried.


	10. Chapter 10 BPOV

Chapter Ten:

He sturred as I snuggeled back into his arms, they'd kept me safe most of the night, a few more hours wouldn't hurt, I pushed my face into his chest and his arms pulled me closer, I took a deep breath taking in his beautiful smell.

"I don't think I smell that good Bells." He laughed, I smiled into his chest and could feel the blush on my cheeks for getting caught.

"Did you sleep okay? I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable but I heard you crying and wanted to make sure you were okay, I thought you didn't care Bells, but with the way you were crying I'm sure it hurt you more than you've said, are you okay?"

"I didn't really sleep okay not in what I was sleeping in, my jewellery and shoes have dug in and hurt my feet, I was comfortable thought," I smiled, "I wasn't crying because of Mike, Edward, I was crying because..." I stopped I couldn't tell him.

"Because of? Come on Bells you know you can tell me."

"Of you." I whispered.

Edward pulled his arms from around me and pulled himself up to look at me, crap I wish I hadn't said anything this is going to ruin our friendship, he doesn't like me that way, he told me so. "What did I do Bells?"

"You called me your friend."

"What, you don't want to be my friend, have I hurt you, or upset you in anyway Bells?" Oh my god, why are men so completely stupid you have to spell everything out for them.

"I, I, Oh my god this is hard, I love you Edward, I have done since the first time I met you, I loved the thought of you when Emmett would talk about you before we met, I have lived with watching you and the girls you have been with, I got with Mike because I reolised it would never happen, we'd never be more than friends, but I couldn't stay with him, not with knowing I loved you, I decided I'd wrather be lonely than pretend I don't love you and try to love someone else. So there now you know Edward, that is why I was crying, it had nothing to do with Mike, and when I found out you'd hit him, I just thought the wrong thing, and hearing you confirm it, broke my heart, I knew befor I had no chance with you but now I definitely know it's going no where, and now I've ruined our friendship because I've embaresed myself and it's going to be weird being around you knowing this." When he didn't say anything I turned my around and pulled my covers over my head. "I'm okay now Edward, you can leave, you don't have to sit in here and be uncomfortable."

I felt him get up from the bed and walk away, it broke my heart, I started to sob to myself, hoping he wouldn't hear me, then he pulled the covers off me and pulled me into his arms once he sat on the bed once again, I tried to pull away, I didn't need anymore embaresment, I wanted to pull away and run and hide in my bathroom until he'd left.

"Bells, stop pulling away will you please?"

"Let me go Edward please. Please." I begged when he didn't let go, still crying.

"Isabella, listen to me please." I stoped pulling then he never called me by my first name.

"Bella. Please, listen to me, please." I started crying again, I coudln't be his and he'd never be mine, my heart was broken and he wanted me to listen to explanations as to why it couldn't be, he pulled me close again and rubbed my back once again.

"Shh Bells, it's okay, shhh."


	11. Chapter 11 EPOV

Chapter Eleven:

"EDWARD! TIME TO GET UP, JASPER AND EMMETT WILL BE HERE SOON." I heard my mum calling from downstairs.

"YEAH MUM I'M UP."

I crawled out of bed I hated school, there was only one thing there that made it worth while but her brother would kill me, I headed for the shower.

once finished in the shower I threw on the first thing I could find and walked down stairs to the kitchen where mum and Ben were sat having food, dad must have already left for the hospital.

"Morning mum, Ben." I walked over to my mum and kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning sweetheart."

"Morning Edward." Ben mumbled with a mouthful of food, he reminded me so much of Emmett at times.

"How are you feeling this morning mum?"

"Good, got an appointment at the hospital later for my final check up and then next time I'm there hopefully she will be here." Mum smiled, she was now eight months pregnant with our little sister, she was happy to finally be having a little girl after three boys.

"Cool, what time is your appointment?"

"Umm.. Three I think, I'm not sure I'll have to check so I'm not late, the dates and times of everything have just run away from me, all this decorating and getting everything ready for this little one have taken over my brain." She laughed, we sat and ate breakfast and talked for a few minutes, then we heard Emmett pull up outside and honk a few times.

"Bye mum, see you later, love you." Ben and I kissed her on the forehead once again and walked for the door.

"Morning" We all mumbled as we got into the jeep.

The drive to school was quite aside from the music blasting from the stereo, we pulled into school and parked right next to Bella's beetle.

I looked across the quad once I'd gotten out of the jeep and seen the reason for my coming to school everyday, I'd never had the guts to tell her how I feel, I remember the first day we met.

'I knocked on the door and waited for Emmett to answer.

"I'll get it." I heard someone shout inside, then all of a sudden the front door swung open and there stood the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, she had beautiful brown hair hanging down to her waist, and beautiful huge brown eyes.

"Hi, You must be Edward, I'm Bella, Emmett's sister." She invited me in.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to finally meet you, Emmett hasn't quite shut up about you and Alice since you'd told him you were coming to live here." I smiled at her.

"So I've been told." She blushed and looked towards the floor, I instantly missed her beautiful brown eyes.

"Emmett's in the kitchen with Rosalie, Ben, Jasper and Angela, I'm just running upstairs to get Alice, everyone wants to meet her, I'm guessing you know where your going?"

"Yeah, I think I know this house better than my own." we both laughed.

"Okay, well I'll see you in a few minutes then Edward, it's nice to meet you by the way." She smiled and turned to run up the stairs.

I walked towards the kitchen, "Hey guys." Emmett and Jasper were filling they're faces, once again, and Rose and Angela were stood talking about how nice Bella was, even though they'd only just met her, even though I'd just met her I though she was nice too, probably not the same way they did though.

"Hey Edward, Did you meet Bella?"

"No, I just walked straight in and ignored her." I laughed, "Of course I met her, she seems nice Em."

"See I told you guys you'd like them, well you haven't met Alice yet but trust me, you will like her, no one dislikes Alice." He laughed.

I couldn't listen to what he said next I was to anxious for Bella to come back.

A few minutes later Bella walked into the kitchen with a little pixie looking girl.

"Hey Ali, What the hell took so long, we've been here ages." Emmett walked over to her and hugged her.

"Sorry Em, it takes time to look this good." she laughed, Bella and Emmett laughed with her, I just thought she sounded just like Rosalie.

"Well guys, finally this is Alice, the baby of us all."

"By like an hour Em." she argued.

"What ever, This is Edward, Ben and Jasper." We all took a step forward and said hello.

"And this is Angela and My Rose." Angela and Rosalie stepped forward to also say hello.

From a few minutes with the girls I knew that Bella and Angela would get on great and Alice and Rosalie would be inseparable, they were so alike.'


	12. Chapter 12 EPOV

Chapter Twelve:

I was pulled from my flashback by the first bell, I hated school, only one lesson was worth coming for and that wasn't until the end of the day.

I walked with Emmett, Ben and Jasper to the main building ready for today's torture.

My lessons went by quickly, finally lunch.

"Hey Guys." Alice called as they walked towards our table, after picking up they're food.

"Hey Em, Alice and I were thinking about having a party at the house tonight, push Games Night to tomorrow, what do you think?" Bella spoke up as she took her seat.

"Yeah sure, dad won't be home and Sue's not coming over tonight so why not."

"Great, I was thinking about everyone coming about seven, is that okay?" Alice suggested.

"Seven's great."

Everyone talked some more about the party and who should be invited for the rest of lunch, I just stared at Bella.

The first bell rang and everyone got up to go to our next lesson.

Bella and I made our way to Biology, we talked a little about the homework we'd been given until Mr Banner walked in.

"Can we talk later?" I asked as I walked Bella to her next lesson, I'd taken it upon myself on Bella's first day here at Forks to walk her to her lesson after Biology, today was the day I'd take the risk and tell her how I felt.

"Sure, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to talk to you, would it be okay for me to come a little earlier than the party tonight so we can talk?"

"That's fine Edward, You sure you're okay though, you know you can talk to me about anything." She smiled at me and I knew she meant it, Bella was always there for us to lean upon when we needed her.

"I know Bells, that's why I asked, I'm great honestly Bells, it can wait until later." I smiled at her to show I wasn't lying and pushed a stray hair behind her ear, my hand lingered on her face for longer than it probably should have but I don't care anymore.

I pulled my hand away from her face smiled and turned to walk to my next class, I turned back and looked over my shoulder after I was a few feet away, "Bye Bells."

"Bye." I heard her whisper.

My last lesson sucked, I just spent the whole of Spanish thinking back again about the night Bella and Alice had they're first games night.

' "Bring the food down to the games room guys and we'll get this night started." Em suggested as he picked up a few plates and made his way down to the games room.

We all picked up a few plates and carried them down to the games room, I wonder what Alice and Bella would make of games night, I wonder if they'll join in, Angela always did but Rosalie would just sit and read her magazines and paint her nails.

"Bells, we got that new game you wanted." Emmett called to where Bella was on the stairs talking to Angela, I knew they'd get along.

"Yes, really, when did you get that?" Bella practically ran down the rest of the stairs and across the games room to where Emmett was stood by the games console.

"A few days ago, I knew you'd be coming tonight and you wouldn't say no, so I thought I'd make it up to you by buying it for you."

"OH MY GOD. I love you Em." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I guess Bella is a gamer?" Ben asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm the only one who can kick Emmett's ass." She smiled.

"No way." Jasper, Ben and I sat there open mouthed.

"Yes, I'm ashamed to say it is true, but my little sister is amazing and can kick my ass on the x-box."

Everyone burst out laughing, "you're bluffing." Jasper suddenly blurted out.

"You wanna game Jasper?" Bella asked, "Wanna see if I'm bluffing?"

"Hell yeah."

"Okay, let's go." Bella chucked a controller at him, and turned on the TV and x-box, "Whatcha wanna play, Jazzy boy?"

God this girl was one hell of a laugh, she'd only been here a few hours and was putting the guys in her place already.

After three attempts Jasper give up." Okay, okay I give up, you were not bluffing, my god Bella, how the hell did you get so good?"

"Well when Emmett first moved her and dad bought him his first x-box, we visited one time and he decided to teach me how to play, and I got addicted, got my dad to buy me one for back home in phoenix and kinda played all the time, he made that mistake and I've not lost since, he hates playing me as he can't win." She smiled and blushed, obviously not enjoying the attention it was bringing.

"Wait, you'd sit in and play the x-box?"

"Yeah, she'd sit on it for hours, I'd have to drag her off it to go shopping, but she's a bit girl too, she's not all guy." Alice laughed.

"Yeah, I still went out to parties with Alice and our friends and went shopping and did girl things but I also love spending time on the x-box, playing Em over the Internet, and I used to play Phil, while mum and Alice would complain about it."'


	13. Chapter 13 EPOV

Chapter Thirteen:

She was a girl after my own heart, even from the first day, she's had that place in my heart and it had never gone away, and tonight I'd finally tell her how I'd felt for the past year.

The bell rang to signal the end of the day, only a few more hours and I'd finally get to tell her I live her, I walked from the class room and made my way to the quad to meet the guys before going to get ready for tonight, I managed to catch Bella walking with Rosalie, Alice and Angela to the car, before getting in and droving away, no matter how soon I'd see her it always seemed to brake my heart to see her drive away from me.

After getting home from school and doing a few things around the house for mum, I decided to get ready and head over to the Swans ready for tonight.

"You and Ben over the Swan's house tonight?"

"Yeah mum, and tomorrow, Bella, Alice and Emmett are having a party, they're dad said it's fine, dad was there when they asked, we're going to have games night tomorrow instead is that okay?"

"Yes that's fine darling, go have fun, I'll be okay promise I think your dads off tomorrow anyway, so I won't be alone, will you be taking stuff with you for tomorrow or you going to call back tomorrow for some stuff?"

"Umm, I think I'll probably call back tomorrow for some stuff, don't want to take too much with me tonight."

"Well have fun, don't make a mess if poor Charlie's house, I know he's not there alot but still."

"I won't mom, we'll behave promise."

"Love you." I got up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you too mom." I left my mum in the kitchen, "BEN YOU COMING WITH ME NOW OR COMING BY YOURSELF LATER?"

"NOW, TWO MINUTES AND I'LL BE READY."

"OKAY I'LL BE IN THE CAR. Bye mom."

I walked out to the car, starting to get a bit nervous about what I was going to do tonight, what if she didn't like me like I like her? What if she just wants to be my friend? could I handle that?

"Okay, let's go." Ben pulled me from my thoughts when he got into the car. "Dude you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You just look a little white, you sure your okay? we don't have to go tonight we can stay here."

"No it's fine, to be honest, I'm a little nervous I'm going to talk to Bella tonight." I told him honestly, Ben was one of the only ones I'd told about my feelings for Bella, only because he'd heard me talking to mom about it.

"Oh, cool, good luck dude." He patted me on the shoulder, we pulled out of the garage and down the drive to the Swan house.

A few minutes later we pulled into the Swan drive, I could hear the music and giggles coming from inside the house already, the girls must already be here, I took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked to the door with Ben.

When we got into the house I seen that Jasper was already here also, figures dude practically lives her, can't say I blame him, this family was amazing.

"Hey guys, so early?" Emmett laughed walking over to us to hand us a drink each.

"Yeah, we're always early for Swan parties." We laughed.

I heard the girls before seeing them, "Wow." was all I heard Ben say as he looked towards the stairs, I turned to see the four most beautiful girls walk down the stairs, all dressed to perfection, Alice was amazing when she set her mind to it, but the most beautiful of all was the main reason for my existence, Isabella Swan, she walked down the stairs giggling with the girls, she hadn't even noticed we were here yet.

"I second that." Emmett agreed, bearing in mind two of them were his sister's but even he wasn't stupid enough to not know they were beautiful girls.

"I third it." "I fourth it." Jasper and I spoke up.

Bella looked up as she reached the bottom of the stairs, the way she looked up from under those stunning brown eyebrows was enough to knock me off my feet, could I tell her? could I let her go, again?

The girls walked over and hugged us all hello, when Bella hugged me she whispered in my ear, "We can talk later, is that okay?" I couldn't speak, I just smiled and nodded as she pulled away.


	14. Chapter 14 EPOV

Chapter Fourteen:

She was a girl after my own heart, even from the first day, she's had that place in my heart and it had never gone away, and tonight I'd finally tell her how I'd felt for the past year.

The bell rang to signal the end of the day, only a few more hours and I'd finally get to tell her I live her, I walked from the class room and made my way to the quad to meet the guys before going to get ready for tonight, I managed to catch Bella walking with Rosalie, Alice and Angela to the car, before getting in and droving away, no matter how soon I'd see her it always seemed to brake my heart to see her drive away from me.

After getting home from school and doing a few things around the house for mum, I decided to get ready and head over to the Swans ready for tonight.

"You and Ben over the Swan's house tonight?"

"Yeah mum, and tomorrow, Bella, Alice and Emmett are having a party, they're dad said it's fine, dad was there when they asked, we're going to have games night tomorrow instead is that okay?"

"Yes that's fine darling, go have fun, I'll be okay promise I think your dads off tomorrow anyway, so I won't be alone, will you be taking stuff with you for tomorrow or you going to call back tomorrow for some stuff?"

"Umm, I think I'll probably call back tomorrow for some stuff, don't want to take too much with me tonight."

"Well have fun, don't make a mess if poor Charlie's house, I know he's not there alot but still."

"I won't mom, we'll behave promise."

"Love you." I got up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you too mom." I left my mum in the kitchen, "BEN YOU COMING WITH ME NOW OR COMING BY YOURSELF LATER?"

"NOW, TWO MINUTES AND I'LL BE READY."

"OKAY I'LL BE IN THE CAR. Bye mom."

I walked out to the car, starting to get a bit nervous about what I was going to do tonight, what if she didn't like me like I like her? What if she just wants to be my friend? could I handle that?

"Okay, let's go." Ben pulled me from my thoughts when he got into the car. "Dude you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You just look a little white, you sure your okay? we don't have to go tonight we can stay here."

"No it's fine, to be honest, I'm a little nervous I'm going to talk to Bella tonight." I told him honestly, Ben was one of the only ones I'd told about my feelings for Bella, only because he'd heard me talking to mom about it.

"Oh, cool, good luck dude." He patted me on the shoulder, we pulled out of the garage and down the drive to the Swan house.

A few minutes later we pulled into the Swan drive, I could hear the music and giggles coming from inside the house already, the girls must already be here, I took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked to the door with Ben.

When we got into the house I seen that Jasper was already here also, figures dude practically lives her, can't say I blame him, this family was amazing.

"Hey guys, so early?" Emmett laughed walking over to us to hand us a drink each.

"Yeah, we're always early for Swan parties." We laughed.

I heard the girls before seeing them, "Wow." was all I heard Ben say as he looked towards the stairs, I turned to see the four most beautiful girls walk down the stairs, all dressed to perfection, Alice was amazing when she set her mind to it, but the most beautiful of all was the main reason for my existence, Isabella Swan, she walked down the stairs giggling with the girls, she hadn't even noticed we were here yet.

"I second that." Emmett agreed, bearing in mind two of them were his sister's but even he wasn't stupid enough to not know they were beautiful girls.

"I third it." "I fourth it." Jasper and I spoke up.

Bella looked up as she reached the bottom of the stairs, the way she looked up from under those stunning brown eyebrows was enough to knock me off my feet, could I tell her? could I let her go, again?

The girls walked over and hugged us all hello, when Bella hugged me she whispered in my ear, "We can talk later, is that okay?" I couldn't speak, I just smiled and nodded as she pulled away.


	15. Chapter 15 EPOV

Chapter Fifteen:

At seven everyone from school and a few people from La Push arrived, including Leah, Bella, Alice and Emmett's step sister, and her skanky friends, Mike and Taylor, Bella's Ex and Alice's current boyfriend, god I hate those guys, the girls aren't much better, Leah is the only decent one out of them all, she loved the girls and Emmett like real family.

After a few drinks and alot of chatting and laughs, we were all stood in the living room when I seen Taylor running down the stairs and out the front door and a few minutes later, screaming.

"BELLA! GET OFF ME." We all walked to the bottom of the stairs to see what was happening only to come face to face with a very angry looking Bella with her handful of Skanky Laurens hair in her fist.

"I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH LAUREN." Bella continued to pull Lauren down the stairs and towards the front door, she hadn't paid one bit of attention to the crowd that had now gathered in the lounge.

Bella dragged Lauren out of the house and threw her into the front garden, it had been raining so Lauren was now covered in mud.

"I told you if you didn't leave I'd throw you out, I've kicked that pretty ass before you know I'm not scared to do it again, now get into your expensive white car and get the hell away from my house, if you don't I will hurt you, now go and stay away, this will teach you to keep your hands off things that don't belong to you." Everyone who had gathered, disburse and went back to where they were before it all kicked off once Bella threw her in the mud, Bella walked back into the house and out into the kitchen.

Emmett, Alice and I followed her, she was making her self a drink and seemed much calmer than she had been when she was out front, "Wow Bells, what the hell was that about?" Emmett asked.

"Dirty cow needs to learn to keep her hands to herself, and listen to what she's told and then I wouldn't have done that and no one would have had to have known what a dirty whore she is."

"Wow Bella that was hot."

"Yeah, real sexy." I didn't like the other guys calling her hot and sexy even though that there was both, Bella had never been merely hot or sexy, she was exquisite.

"Bells, who was she.. Oh." Alice seemed to have gotten what it was about much quicker than Emmett and I, we just stood there looking at each other, "Oh my god, no please." she started crying.

"Come on Ali, come with me we need to chat." Bella walked over to Alice put her arm around her and pulled her towards the stairs.

"What the hell?" Emmett and I asked together, neither of us got what had just happened, but it seemed to involve Alice and for some reason she was upset.

Alice and Bella had been upstairs for a while, when Bella come back down the stairs.

"Bells, what the hell was that about?"

"I caught Taylor and Lauren in bed together, I asked them to leave, Taylor did with little explanation as to what he was doing with 'it' and 'it' wouldn't she just kept trying to tell me she didn't know he and Alice were together, so after three times of asking her to leave and not doing so I got angry and pulled the slut out of the house, I told her to leave or I'd throw her out she should have known I'd do it." Then it clicked.

Taylor running from the house just minutes before Bella dragged Lauren down the stairs, Alice crying. Bastard.

"Oh, where is she?"

"Upstairs in my room, have you seen Angela and Rose?"

"They're in the kitchen, do you think it's a good idea to tell Rose, Bells? she'll be worse than you were, that was hot by the way." I could feel the slight blush on my cheeks.

"Uh, thanks." She blushed also. "Yeah Alice wants them." She leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek before walking towards the kitchen to retrieve Angela and Rosalie, a few seconds later Bella, Rosalie and Angela were making they're way upstairs, I could see Bella explaining to the girls, I seen Rose automatically tense up, I wouldn't like to me Taylor or Lauren when Rose gets her hands on them. They continued up the stairs.

The girls had been upstairs for a while when Lauren walked back into the house, oh no way she was not to be here, I was about to ask her to leave when I walked past Mike, "Yeah, two at once, one to fuck and one to just have the cosy relationship with, neither knew about the other but they both know each other, hell she's related to her best friend."

"Really who are they?"


	16. Chapter 16 EPOV

Chapter Sixteen:

"Bella Swan and Jessica Stanley. Best fuck.." I cut him off by pulling his shoulder and colliding my fist with his nose.

"BASTARD." I felt Emmett's arms around my waist, "YOU ABSOLUTE BASTARD, WHAT THE HELL DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?"

"You broke my nose." He all but screamed.

"GOOD, IT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE." I'd made a scene now and Emmett and Jasper had to pull me from the house to the back garden.

After a few minutes Emmett let me go deciding I was calm enough not to go back in there and kill him, but not quite calm enough to go back into the house.

"What the hell Edward? What the hell was that about?" I couldn't answer him, I was still to angry to talk, I stared pacing the garden trying to calm myself more, I really wanted to go back in there and kill him for what he'd done, she didn't deserve that, she'd never hurt any one.

"Edward? What happened?"

After a few more minutes of trying to get me to talk to him Emmett turned to Jazz.

"Jazz, go get Bella would you please, she's the only one who can talk to him when he's like this, tell her Lauren's here too."

"Okay, you okay here?"

"Yeah, he's not getting back into the house until he calms down and tells someone what that was about." Jazz nodded and made his way inside.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? DIDN'T BELLA PHYSICALLY KICKING YOU OUT NOT GIVE YOU THE HINT, YOUR. NOT. WELCOME. HERE." I guess Rose got hold of Lauren, maybe I should inform her of Mike's interactions too that way she could kill him and Emmett wouldn't stop her.

Bella must have arrived then because there was no more shouting or commotion in the house.

A few more minutes of silence past, when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, Bella.

"What's wrong Edward, are you okay? Jasper said you wouldn't speak to any of them, talk to me please."

"I'm sorry Bells." I automatically calmed myself when I noticed it was Bella with me now and not Emmett, I couldn't let him hear this because then Bella would have more on her plate calming me, her brother, Rose, Angela, Ben and Jazz. "He was just bragging to a few of the guys in the house and I over heard him and flipped, I know I shouldn't have and I'm really sorry I kicked off in the house and you hate it, but I just hate that guy." She cut my off before I could get anymore out.

"Edward, what do you mean he was bragging, what could have upset you so much? It's okay as long as you didn't break anything." She laughed, trust Bella to be worrying about me breaking something, she hated fights in the house, that's probably why she stopped Rose from laying a finger on Lauren, Shame.

"He was telling the guys that he'd had two girls on the go, one he was in a relationship with and the other he was just sleeping with, the guys asked who they were, he told them the girl he'd been sleeping with was a girl named Jessica from La Push, and that the girl he was in a relationship with was.." I stopped, if I continued I'd have to go find him, I couldn't flip with Bella here, she couldn't be in the middle of this.

"Me." I heard her whisper, and it broke my heart, she didn't deserve this, anymore than Alice did.

"I'm sorry you had to find out Bells, but I got so angry, he had no right to do that to you, he had no right to go telling the guys, so I walked up to him turned him around and punched him in the face, that's when Emmett and Jasper pulled me away, and got you."

"It's okay, I knew something was going on, why do you think I ended it with him?"

"Still Bells, he shouldn't have done it."

"How's your hand?" She changed the subject.

"It's okay, well actually that's a lie, it's a little sore, could I have some ice please?" I winced with the pain, damn I must have hit him with some force, good because if my hand was hurting his nose definitely was.

"Yeah sure you can, stay here okay, I'll be right back, I think tonight needs to come to an end, you wanna stay? I'll ask the guys too, we'll make a day of it tomorrow and tomorrow night, if your here first thing in the morning." She smiled.

"Sure I will Bells, how can I say no to you." I smiled, Bella smiled once more before heading back into the house, leaving me unattended, no I wouldn't do that I promised her I'd stay here.


	17. Chapter 17 EPOV

Chapter Seventeen:

A few minutes later Bella come back out from the house with two ice packs in the hand, well one in her hand and one on it.

"Bells, what the hell happened to your hand?" I asked as she walked up to me and placed the other on my hand.

"The same as yours." She smiled at me.

"Bells, I thought you were okay? You could have told me I would have hit him again." I smiled at that thought, hitting him once was fun but twice would have been better.

"One I am okay, two you were not there, three he was wondering why I was getting ice for your hand and not his 'broken' nose and four I can look after myself, but thank you for it though." She smiled at me, looking up at me through her lashes, I couldn't help but smile back, she was a tough one, could put up with any shit, which I guess was good because there was alot of it in this group.

"Why did you do it Edward? I know you and the guys like to look after us, but why?"

"Because your my friend Bells, He shouldn't have done what he'd done." I told her, not ready to tell her the real reason why.

"Oh, okay." She looked down at her feet.

"Are you okay Bells?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm going to get Emmett and Jasper to ask everyone to leave, and I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning Edward. Goodnight." She turned away from me and walked towards the house, I'm sure I seen a hint of tears in the eyes.

I waited a few minutes before headed back to the house, I needed to tell her tonight, I needed to tell her now, as I walked back into the house Bella was giving Emmett a kiss good night and didn't look my way as she made her way back upstairs.

"Okay, so let's get everyone out then shall we." Emmett walked over to the stereo and turned the music off, "Okay everyone, I think that's enough for tonight, to much drama so if you'd all like to, well get out now, that would be great."

Emmett walked off just as Jazz walked downstairs, we all stayed in the kitchen while everyone left, and continued drinking and chatting for a few hours, Emmett went up to check on the girls but come straight back down saying they were all giggling and chatting so he didn't want to be involved in that.

Around three we all got a little tired so decided it was time for bed, everyone made they're way to the usual bedrooms, mine was the one right next to Bella's, as I walked past the door I heard her crying, I couldn't help but go in and comfort her.

I opened the door and walked over to her bed and got in with her, I automatically pulled her into me, she grabbed a handful of my shirt and continued to cry.

Bella cried her self to sleep, but the hold on my shirt was stiff I couldn't get out of it, so I decided I'd just stay here tonight, I drifted off to a nice sleep, with the love of my life in my arms, maybe not the reason I wanted but she was there.

I woke to feel Bella snuggling into me, she pressed her face into my chest and took a breath, "I don't think I smell that good Bells." I laughed.

"Did you sleep okay? I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable but I heard you crying and wanted to make sure you were okay, I thought you didn't care Bells, but with the way you were crying I'm sure it hurt you more than you've said, are you okay?"

"I didn't really sleep okay not in what I was sleeping in, my jewellery and shoes have dug in and hurt my feet, I was comfortable though, I wasn't crying because of Mike, Edward, I was crying because..." She stopped suddenly.

"Because of? Come on Bells you know you can tell me."

"Of you." She whispered.

I pulled my arms from around her and pulled myself up to look her in the face. "What did I do Bells?"

"You called me your friend."

"What, you don't want to be my friend, have I hurt you, or upset you in anyway Bells?" My heart broke, she didn't even want to be my friend anymore let alone be in love with me.

"I, I, Oh my god this is hard, I love you Edward, I have done since the first time I met you, I loved the thought of you when Emmett would talk about you before we met, I have lived with watching you and the girls you have been with, I got with Mike because I realised it would never happen, we'd never be more than friends, but I couldn't stay with him, not with knowing I loved you, I decided I'd rather be lonely than pretend I don't love you and try to love someone else. So there now you know Edward, that is why I was crying, it had nothing to do with Mike, and when I found out you'd hit him, I just thought the wrong thing, and hearing you confirm it, broke my heart, I knew before I had no chance with you but now I definitely know it's going no where, and now I've ruined our friendship because I've embarrassed myself and it's going to be weird being around you knowing this." I didn't say anything for shock, all that worry and she'd taken it away from me, Bella noticing my hesitation, turned away and pulled the covers over her head, "I'm okay now Edward, you can leave, you don't have to sit in here and be uncomfortable."

I got up from the bed, I wanted to be face to face with her when I told her this, before I could reach her I heard her start crying again I pulled the covers off her and pulled her into my arms once I sat on the bed once again, She tried to pull away.


	18. Chapter 18 EPOV

Chapter Eighteen:

"Bells, stop pulling away will you please?"

"Let me go Edward please. Please." She begged when I wouldn't let go, still crying.

"Isabella, listen to me please." She stopped trying to pull away then, I never used her full name, she hated it but she wouldn't listen, she only listened when you used her full name.

"Bella. Please, listen to me, please." She started crying again, "Shh Bells, it's okay, shh."

"I love you too Bella," I whispered.

She suddenly stopped crying and trying to pull away from me.

"What?"

"I love you too, Always have. You make it all worth getting up in the morning, you are the reason I breathe Bella. I. Love. You."

"Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you call me your friend?" She cried again.

"I was afraid, I thought you'd never like a guy like me Bells, You are so kind and caring, you are amazing, you deserve someone better, So I never thought you'd ever love me back."

"Your amazing Edward, You are kind, You are caring, why else would you have come in here and looked after me last night? You have been here for me and Alice since the day we got here, You have been an amazing friend to both of us."

Her words pulled at my heart. She loved me too.

"And you looked after Angela and Rosalie long before then. It's what you do Edward, You look after us, it's what I love about you."

I was lost for words, "I don't know what to say." I informed her honestly.

"You don't need to say anything." She smiled, "I'm just telling you what I know."

"Okay." I smiled back.

"So what happens now?" She asked honestly, playing with the edge of her shirt.

"I know what I'd like to happen, but what about you, what do you want?"

She looked up at me, her eyes smiling from under her dark lashes, "You." Is all she simply replied.

"Me too." I pulled her to me and cuddled her into my side, I'd waited a long time to have her, I was not letting her go now.

She snuggled into me and smiled contently.

"I've waited so long to finally tell you how I feel, I've wanted to tell you since the day we met, how as soon as I seen your face once that door opened that it has been etched into my mind, the smile on your face, the look in your eyes it's all there, even know when I have you in front of me, I still cannot erase your face on that first day from my mind. I'd heard Emmett talk about you and I just couldn't wait to finally meet you, I knew from the way he spoke about you that you were amazing and it's true you are."

Her words made my heart beat faster, she'd loved me since that first day, she'd loved me for as long as I'd loved her and neither of us had done anything until now.

"So much wasted time." I whispered, "We could have been happy together for over a year now, if we hadn't have let our insecurities stop us."

"we're fools." She laughed, leaning up to kiss my jaw.

I laughed with her, she was truly amazing.

"What time is it?" I asked we'd been up for a while now and maybe it was time to get up.

"Six-nineteen." She read off of her bedside clock.

"Oh, we didn't sleep for very long did we, do you want to get up or do you want to stay here for a while?"

"I'd like to go back to sleep." She yawned.

"Okay, I'll go to my room then." I started to move, but she pulled me back.

"Silly," She giggled, "Stay with me, now I've got you I don't want to let you leave."

"Okay, let me take off my shoes then."

"You might as well make yourself comfortable Edward."

I kissed her hair and slipped from the bed, I left her room and made my way to my own room to find a pair of shorts, I changed into them and made my way back to my girl.

I walked into her room and seen her in the same place I'd left her, cuddles in her sheets ready to sleep.

Her eyes were closed so she didn't see me enter the room, I climbed back into bed and pulled her back into my arms.

She snuggled in against my side and placed her small hand on my chest.

"Goodnight My Bella." I kissed her hair.

"Mm, Goodnight Edward, I love you." She managed to get out.

"I love you to my Bella." I whispered before I heard her soft breathing.

And that is how I fell to sleep for the second time that night, with My Bella in my arms, only this time she was mine.


End file.
